


New years bash

by Prince__Pharaoh



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Pharaoh/pseuds/Prince__Pharaoh
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki hosts a new years party every year at his beach house, but new year isn't new anymore to him, its missing someone kawakiXboruto
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	New years bash

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic of a prompt on the KawaBoru fan server
> 
> Boruto -@Cinnimonroll420  
> Kawaki- @DestroyerIX  
> Iwabe - @MudSlinger  
> Denki- @MaskedBunny  
> Mitsuki - @SisterSnake

Tonight was the night, after a day of cleaning Boruto went to his laptop and opened his messaging app.

_ @everyone 8pm party starts - Cinnimonroll420  _

_ @Cinnimonroll420 You do know when you say party starts at 8pm you mean party starts at 7pm - _ MudSlinger

@Cinnimonroll420 Is your lover coming today or you need me to shave :wink: -SisterSnake

@SisterSnake Dude you are well out of order, be grateful Boruto even said you can come , if it was up to me did not even open up the door-MudSlinger

@everyone No fighting its new years, Mitsuke piss off he has a boyfriend if you wanna get some you know where I am -Maskedbunny

_ @everyone Come whenever the fuck you want, as long as you bring food and booze I don’t care -Cinnimonroll420  _

**_DestroyerIX is online_ **

_ @Cinnimonroll420 Hey baby, I’m so sorry I can't be there tonight I know I promised you :crying:  _

_ @DestroyerIX Yeah it’s fine trust me, we can see each other soon, listen I've got to tidy up I will talk later ily _

Boruto slammed his laptop down and cried, “oh, fuck my life.” Boruto walked to the shower, turned the water on, sliding down the wall curling into a ball. He couldn’t help crying, it's been over two years since he last saw his boyfriend Kawaki and he missed him so much it hurt. 

Drying himself off, Boruto walked through the kitchen naked. He swiped a bottle of whisky, drinking from the bottle—this becoming one of Boruto’s coping mechanisms; getting shit faced drunk then probably ending up in some man's bed…

Later that evening, everyone started to arrive. Boruto was already drunk, challenging Metal to a drinking contest before. It was getting time, Boruto excused himself from the party and headed to the beach, the same place he goes every year. While he was wandering along the beach, he received a message.

  
  


_ @Cinnimonroll420 You’re a bit off, care to tell me what's up?????? _

_ @DestroyerIX Its just im not with you, I feel so fuckin lonaly, you fukin promsd me bitchhhh _

_ @Cinnimonroll420 You’re drunk you know if I could be with you I would 100% _

_ @DestroyerIX I know i'm sorry just everyone wants to party and have fun, I would rather just be on the beach with you...like old times, I guess happy new year it's nearly midnight. _

**DestroyerIX is offline**

The best time for his internet to cut out, Boruto whined, thinking the world is out to get him. He looked out to the waves, just hoping that a whale would jump out and kill him. 

God, he missed him so bad he was beginning to imagine him there. Maybe he should stop drinking, because that figure definitely looked like Kawaki… and he was getting closer. Boruto jumped up when he realised that his mind was not playing tricks on him and it was in fact Kawaki. 

His lover, his destroyer,  _ Kawaki.  _

Boruto choked on something between a sob and a laugh as he jumped up to throw his arms around Kawaki’s neck. The taller man caught him, arms wrapping tightly around his back. Their lips met quickly, in a hurried kiss that was filled with desperation and longing. When they pulled away, they stared into each other’s eyes, bright blue meeting thunderstorm grey. 

“Happy New Year, Cinnamon roll.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
